


Between the Gods

by Symone_Nicole



Series: The Pipe Series [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Sam wilson, I suck at tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, Loki is a Tease, M/M, More of Sam's spicy sex life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Wilson centric, Semi-Public Sex, There is no incest!, Threesome - M/M/M, a prequel, how could he be anything else?, i suck at summaries, meh maybe just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: The rest of the Avengers had met Thor's notorious brother, Loki.  Sam Wilson never had the pleasure... of meeting the God of Mischief. Until now.--a "prequel" to layin' down the pipe.
Relationships: Loki/Sam Wilson, Thor/Loki/Sam Wilson, Thor/Sam Wilson
Series: The Pipe Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Hello Brother...

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back at it again with Sam's spicy sex life.
> 
> I don't know if this will be as funny as it's predecessor but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. 
> 
> This story does not have to be read before Layin' Down the Pipe, but the events take place before Layin' Down the Pipe. Without further ado, enjoy!

Sam groans as Thor presses his body against the wall. His legs wrapped tightly around the god of thunder’s waist, his heels pressing in Thor’s lower back. Sam moans as he throws back his head, exposing his neck to Thor’s lip to kiss and for Thor’s teeth to bite his soft skin. Sam’s fingers dig into Thor’s back as Thor’s thunderbolt moves faster inside him and yet Sam coaxes Thor for more. Thor Odinson loves to please. 

A flash of lightning goes outside the bedroom window and Sam catches a glimpse of a man, tall with long black hair watching them--no, watching  _ him _ . 

“Thor!” Sam calls out in alarm but his body gets tighter around the thunderbolt. He mistakes Sam’s cry as one of pleasure and continues to pull more cries out of Sam’s lips. Sam sees the man, now sitting on a chair watching him intently as Thor continues relentlessly.

Sam feels a strange heat in the bottom of his stomach at being watched. He doesn’t try to warn Thor again and gets washed away in the pleasure of the God of Thunder. They both reach their climax in an intense kiss and when Thor finally pulls away from a breathless Sam. 

“Thor,” Sam calls out. 

“Do you wish to continue to round four,” Thor teases as he gently caresses Sam’s face as he slowly slides out of him.

With Thor’s help, Sam manages to stand on both of his feet. “No, there’s someone here--he was watching us the whole time.” 

Thor was quick to turn, hiding Sam behind his large build as he called for his hammer. His eyes widen as he saw the figure dressed in all black that waves at him with a smirk.

“Hello brother,” Loki greets just before he tilts to the side. “Hello, my brother’s new… friend.”

“Wait?! brother as in Loki?” Sam said as he peers over Thor’s build and noticed that the man is looking more familiar.

“The one and only,” Loki responds his voice smooth and enticing. 

“So he is the one that tried to take over the world--the one that brought all those aliens to New York.”

“Not my finest moments, but yes all me,” Loki responds with a wink.

“Why are you here brother?” Thor asks as he crosses his arms. Not pleased with his brother’s sudden appearance, especially during their intimate moments.

“The great Odin sent me--he said he’s been trying to summon you but I can see what’s been keeping you too preoccupied to respond,” Loki answered as he eyes Sam who moved away from Thor’s cover to head to the shower. 

Thor quickly followed Loki’s gaze towards Sam before he jerked his head to narrow his eyes at his brother. “I’m sure all is well in Asgard and in the nine realms.”

“I’ve heard some news of distress across many and Odin has been… weary.” 

Thor turned his head as he heard the shower running in the bathroom not too far away. 

“For a Midgardian, he takes you well, brother,” Loki responded with a smirk.

Thor rolls his eyes, “I know what you’re thinking, Loki. I’d be careful if I were you--”

“Because you have a claim on him?”

“Samuel is his own--the only thing between us is pleasure.” Thor responded, “try not to cause too much havoc while I’m gone.”

Loki couldn’t help as he leaned back in the chair not heeding his brother’s warning. It took barely a moment before Loki heard the final creak of wood before it gave out and he ended up on the floor.

“Oh yeah,” Thor his peeked around the corner just to see his brother sitting on the floor surrounded by broken pieces of wood and damaged cloth. “I was going to warn you that we pretty much broke the chair before you arrived.”

Loki waved his hand and the chair was anew, “Oh thanks, brother!” Thor’s eyes lit up, “your magic is useful! Sam loved that chair--I was worried he’d truly be angry at me with this one.” 

Loki rubbed his brow again before his brother disappeared. He glanced up at the end table near the bed and stood up to grab the picture of Sam smiling brightly while showing off the gap between his front teeth. “Sam, is it?”


	2. Rod of Mischief

Sam woke up in the bed alone which wasn’t a surprise. Thor told him that he would be leaving to head back to Asgard and promised that he would return shortly. Sam had gotten used to Thor’s presence in his life and in his bed. The very nature of their relationship was complex--simply because they never talked about it. 

Sam knew he didn’t have to bring it up with Thor. Sam wasn’t interested in relationships right now, he hasn’t been since Riley passed away. It’s not as if Sam hasn’t moved on. He just never had the time for a stable relationship. The brief moment he did want to date was before he joined up with the Avengers. Sam wanted to date one of them, but he didn’t want to have the same end that happened with Riley. He didn’t want to have to chase them in the sky only to watch them die. He wasn’t going to date an Avenger but it didn’t stop him from fucking mostly all of the guys. Granted, Tony wasn’t an avenger when they had sex and neither was Bucky.

“If looks could kill,” Loki said as he stood in the kitchen, watching Sam cook himself breakfast. 

Loki could tell his presence startled Sam suddenly as he jumped and suddenly turned around. “Shit, man! Most people announce themselves in other people’s homes.”

Loki smirked as he uncrossed his arms and slowly made his way to Sam, “I’m nothing like most people.”

Sam quirked his brow before he turned around and went back to the stove, “you can say that again.”

“You should take a seat,” Sam said causing Loki to pause. “Come over here and you might get burned.”

Loki smirked as he moved to the barstool at the island, “I like taking my chances.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam said as he turned around and placed a plate in front of Loki. Sam moved to sit next to Loki, his knee rubbing up against his unexpected visitor.

“I’m not fond of Migardian food.”

“Just try a bite,” Sam responded immediately. 

Loki did take a bite and was surprised that he liked it. Loki never had tried Migardian food, he decided that Migardian’s were primitive and there was nothing on this planet that he could possibly enjoy. Now, he knew that there was one, Sam’s breakfast. He had a feeling that he would enjoy Sam himself as well. They talked while they ate, nothing too deep at first. Loki couldn’t put a finger on it but it was easier to open up to Sam about his upbringing and his insecurities. Loki first thought it was magic but he couldn’t sense an ounce of mana from Sam. Sam was different, he listened, and he didn’t judge him.

After breakfast, Loki surprised himself when he offered to help Sam dry the dishes. Even while doing some so simple, Loki managed to stir up trouble. There were plenty of bubbles and with very simple magic, Loki teased Sam by having the bubbles float around. Sam gave him a knowing look but Loki acted as if nothing was happening. After the dishes, Sam disappeared and when he reappeared he was wearing a crop top hoodie and short shorts that complemented Sam’s ass so well that Loki knew would only get him into trouble.

“I’m going for my morning run, wanna join me?” 

On other occasions, Loki would have said no but those shorts would be the death of him. Loki nodded his head and with an instant, using his magic he had changed.

If Loki could curse himself he would, he thought it would be a great idea to let Sam run ahead of him. it was until his member started to throb in desire and want. It was finally able to calm down when they came to the top of a hill, Loki grew concerned over Sam’s breathing patterns but decided that the mortal was alright. When they reached the top of the hill, Sam collapsed on the ground, catching his breath.

“Are you alright?” Loki as he took a seat next to Sam.

Sam nodded as he looked over Loki, “did you even break a sweat?”

“With that? Of course not.” Loki responds only for Sam to click his tongue.

“Sorry my Migardian run isn’t enough for a god,” Sam responds but Loki could only hear mirth in his voice. 

Loki smirks as he leans closer, “not my fault someone was so distracting.”

Sam rolls his eyes and a small smile spreads, “should have run beside me and not behind me.”

Loki noticed that Sam knew and it made all of his moves more obvious. The way Sam would bend over to stretch his legs, the way Sam stopped at a water fountain to get a quick drink, and even the way Sam went to retie his shoes.

“You little minx,” Loki responded with a grin causing Sam to laugh.

Sam sighed as he leaned back on his hands, tilting his head to rest on Loki’s shoulder. “This is nice,” Sam said as he looked out at the city. “It’s my favorite view of the city.”

Loki had to agree it was a nice view, the bustle of the city. On top of the hill, Loki found it to be peaceful. Sam surprised him when he spoke again, bringing up their conversation from earlier.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said about your family, about you.” Sam paused for a moment.

“And?”

“Isn’t it Odin’s own fault? I mean not hiding your true birth lineage, I mean he should have told you.” Sam responds, “but he deems you the God of Mischief and then gets mad at you for doing what you are. If he didn’t want you to cause trouble he should have made you the God of Justice or something.”

Loki was stunned as he sat there listening to Sam’s rant, processing every word as he felt something light grow in his stomach. He surprised Sam as he quickly claimed Sam’s lips in a quick but soft kiss. “Thank you,” Loki said as he rested his forehead against Sam’s. “But, I think you’re wrong though.”

“I’m not! You’re not entirely bad--I mean just keep your mischief away from taking over planets.”

Loki smirks, “not about that. I’m talking about the city is the best view. You’re the best view here, Sam,” Loki said while his thumb rubbed against Sam’s cheek. 

Sam could feel the heat growing in his belly at Loki’s gaze, if he was honest, it's been growing since last night. Sam coughs as he goes to stand up, “let’s head back.”

Distracted Sam tripped, and Loki reacted to catch him but it didn’t prevent both of them from rolling down the hill. Loki used his magic to make it more comfortable, preventing any rocks or sticks pressing into their body as they rolled down. 

Sam laughed as they suddenly came to a rest, his back on the ground and Loki on top of him. Sam doesn’t know what led exactly led them to be making out but he didn’t care. The kisses were deep and slow, throwing more fuel into the fire and Sam could feel his member grow and press against Loki’s own.

Sam’s eyes suddenly opened as he remembered where they are in the middle of the park and could be seen by anyone. Sam broke the kiss first but Loki went right for his neck as his hands were caressing Sam’s skin. Sam managed to push Loki away.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked with his brows furrowed.

“We’re out in public,” Sam responded, his voice nervous. “I know you like to stir up trouble but I’m not exactly supposed to be here.”

Loki suddenly remembered hearing news of the accords from his brother. Loki looks up and suddenly sees a solution to their dire situation. “Hold on to me,” Loki said suddenly.

Sam did just but before he could ask what Loki was trying to do something strange happened. Sam didn’t know exactly what happened. One minute he was on the grass and the next moment he was in the bathroom with his back pressed against the wall.

“Did we just?”

“Yup,” Loki said as he presses his body against Sam, his lips kissing up Sam’s neck.

“This is a bathroom, Loki.”

“I know,” Loki said as he rubbed his member against Sam’s, loving the way Sam’s body reacted. “And I know you get hot at the idea of being watched and even at the idea of being caught.”

“I don’t--” Sam went to refute but the look in Loki’s eyes knew that it didn’t matter. “You’re right,” Sam mutters.

“You’re just scared at getting addicted to it,” Loki said as his hands slid down Sam’s back, moving down to grope at Sam’s ass.

“So what?”

“So, we just start with something small,” Loki responded just before his lips are against Sam’s again. Loki walks them into an empty stall, luckily no one was in the bathroom when he teleported them over.

Sam noticed that Loki is the biggest tease when it comes to foreplay, he should have expected since he is the god of mischief. Loki’s hand was groping his ass but over his shorts, luckily Sam’s shorts were thin but he still wanted to feel Loki’s hands touch his bare skin. Sam moaned when Loki suddenly slapped his ass hard. Loki’s hands were frustrating, always touching him over his clothes and never touching his skin directly.

“Touch me,” Sam said as he broke the kiss.

“I am touching you.”

Sam pushes Loki away gently by the shoulder with one hand as his other pushed up his hoodie. “Touch me,” Sam begs in a wanton voice, “please.”

“Maybe if you beg just one more time,” Loki teases causing Sam to scoff.

“I’m joking,” Loki responds as he moves in, his hand moving up against Sam’s sides. His fingertips lightly tracing against Sam’s skin and his skin tingles in anticipation. 

Loki didn’t just stop there. His hands trailed up under Sam’s hoodie, twisting and rubbing his nipples. Sam was surprised when Loki suddenly lifted up his hoodie, Sam thought that Loki was going to undress him but he just left the hoodie behind Sam’s head. As Loki’s lips started to attack Sam’s nipples with pleasure, his hands were pulling down Sam’s shorts only to find that Sam wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Loki groans as he abandons Sam’s nipples and quickly claims Sam’s mouth. 

Sam isn’t the type to just receive pleasure. His hands went to free Loki’s member from the confinements of his joggers. Loki’s member was thick, hard and hot in his hand. The thickness had Sam breaking the kiss so he could look and what he saw was close to Thor’s but it was thicker. Sam’s mouth started to salivate as he looked at Loki’s cock. He knew he could handle it but he wanted to know how much he could fit in his mouth. 

“Like what you see?” Loki asks with a smirk. 

“You have no idea,” Sam said as he pushes Loki back to take a seat on the toilet. “What do they feed you guys on Asgard?”

Loki was aroused by Sam's eagerness, watching Sam lick and fit him in his mouth made his arousal grow. He loved the way Sam’s hands gave his balls the same amount of attention his mouth did his cock. Loki rubbed his thumb against Sam’s cheek as he praised Sam for his efforts, “that’s good.”

“I want to see how much of you I can fit down my throat,” Sam responds as he licked against Loki’s cock. 

“Later I promise,” Loki said as he stood up and pulled Sam up from the ground. One hand grabbing Sam’s ass as the other rubbed at Sam’s lips. 

Sam stared at Loki as he kissed Loki’s fingers, slowly he took two of Loki’s digits into his mouth and sucked on the finger, coating it in his saliva. The heat was growing in Loki’s loins as he watched Sam, when he decided it was enough he pulled his wet fingers out and rubbed them against Sam’s entrance. When he pushed in there was very little resistance, but it didn’t stop Loki from making sure the muscle was relaxed enough.

Loki was efficient as he drew out soft moans from Sam’s lips. Loki didn’t want to tease Sam with this so it wasn’t much longer than Sam had his hands on the bathroom stall door. Loki was standing right behind him, rubbing his member against Sam’s hole, down to Sam’s cock, and between balls. 

“Tell me how much you want this,” Loki teased with a stroke at Sam’s genitals.

“Loki,” Sam groaned when he felt Loki’s hand squeezing his ass. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Loki cooed as he nudged the tip of his member against Sam’s entrance.

“Fuck me,” Sam hisses, “I need you.”

Loki grinned as he started to push in, he had no idea how Sam was still so tight. Loki started his pace with long, slow strokes as his hands held onto Sam’s waist. His lips kissed Sam’s back. Sam was vocal, but doing his best to keep his voice low. No one didn't entered the bathroom yet but that was adding to the fire.

“Someone’s going to walk in here and they’ll hear your moans,” Loki said in Sam’s ear, he could feel Sam getting tighter around him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Someone hearing you, seeing you get fucked.”

Sam groans at the thought, remembering how he felt while Thor was buried inside him and Loki just stood there watching him. A deep part of him loved it, and that part was driving him crazy. 

“I get it Loki,” Sam responds. “I got a bit of an exhibition streak but that doesn’t me you shouldn’t fuck me properly.”

Loki brow perked up at the sign of a challenge, “Oh?”

Loki’s thrusts started to change then. The long, slow strokes were now long and quick as Loki picked up the pace. He quickly found Sam’s pleasure spot but made sure that his cock barely grazed it. He could tell Sam was growing desperate, and when he knew Sam had enough of his teasing Loki gave him exactly what he wanted. Sam used his own hand to muffle the sounds of his moans. It was a good call because shortly after they heard voices coming into the bathroom. Loki smirked as Sam got tighter around him. He couldn’t wait to make Sam sing for them.

“I’m telling you, man, the party tonight is going to be hot,” one of the guys said. “The chicks are supposed to be out of this world.”

“That’s what you always say, Chad,” the second voice responded.

“There will be plenty of honeys for the Chadster.” 

Loki and Sam both rolled their eyes at Chad, at the same time as Chad's friend. Loki had enough of the Migardian’s conversation as his hand went to grab Sam’s wrists, pulling his arms back and preventing Sam from keeping his moans quiet.

“What are you doing?” Sam whispers, his voice tight.

“Giving you what you desire,” Loki responded before he thrust wild and hard. Hard enough that Sam’s ass slapped against Loki’s pelvis. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah, what was that?”

Sam kept his moan hushed by biting his lips but Loki was determined. He concentrated on Sam with his thrusts and one was time perfectly that a moan ripped from Sam’s throat, loud, hot, and unapologetic.

“Holy shit,” Chad laughs, “someone’s lucky chick is definitely getting pounded. That’s hot as fuck.”

“Yeah,” his friend rolls his eyes, “and they can hear you. Let’s go.” 

“And that’s the point,” Chad said while Sam was moaning in the background. “She wants to be heard--hell she’s probably a freak that wants to be watched too.” 

“You have no idea,” Loki said quietly as he bit his lips. His magic was holding Sam’s arms back while his hands were gripping into Sam’s supple ass, holding the flesh apart.

Chad could feel himself getting hard, “don’t act like you’re not getting turned on by this, Bryan.”

Chad continued to talk loudly even though his friend tried very much to get both of them to leave. Meanwhile, Loki’s cock had hit a part that had Sam seeing white, “oh, god! Do that again!”

Chad’s eyes widen at the voice, the very male voice. 

“Dude, let’s just go.”

“This guy is getting an ass annihilation and you’re telling me you don’t want to take a peek?”

“We don’t even know what stall they are in!” 

Chad looks at them all and points at the closed one with a door slightly shaking. “It’s gotta be that one.”

“C’mon dude this just doesn’t seem right.”

“I’m telling you bro, they wouldn’t have fucked in a public bathroom if they didn’t want to get caught. Now c’mon on.”

Sam’s mind wasn’t focused on the situation clearly. He never noticed that Loki was no longer holding his arms back with magic. He was moaning wantonly, speaking filth about how much he loved Loki’s dick. He could hear the strangers talking, could hear their plan to step on a toilet seat to peek over, to watch him getting railed. Sam could feel the heat building up in his loins and he knew he was going to cum very soon. 

“So? He’s getting his ass dick down right?” Chad attempts to whisper.

Within an instant, Sam felt the same feeling from earlier when Loki teleported them into the bathroom. 

“They’re not in this one. Bro, let’s just go.”

They were in a different stall now, except this time Sam was sitting down in Loki’s lap. They could hear the other two leave. Sam quickly went to claim Loki’s lips in a hot and messy kiss. Sam started to ride Loki’s manhood, chasing after his orgasm as Loki was kissing his neck and nipping at his skin. Loki’s hands were tight on his ass, his fingernails digging into Sam’s skin. Loki could tell that Sam was close by the way he tightened around his member.

“Cum for me,” Loki whispers as he bites on Sam’s earlobe.

Loki quickly claimed Sam’s mouth in a wet kiss right before Sam reached his climax. Loki grunts at the sudden tightness around him but manages to take a hold of Sam’s hips to take control. He thrusts wildly but with precision, chasing madly for his own release.

“Cum inside me,” Sam demands, his fingers digging into Loki’s back. “C’mon… give it to me.”

Loki groans in response but after a few more thrusts he was coming inside Sam. Loki rarely delved into his physical desires, thus his balls were thick and heavy. That was until they spilled every ounce of Jotunheim seed inside a Migardian. While Loki was sowing his seeds inside Sam, he kissed him slowly and hard. Loki wasn’t sure if it was the kiss or the intensity of his orgasm but he felt Sam tighten around him again, his body shaking.

When their lips finally parted Sam and Loki were both panting, Sam more so than Loki. “Shit, do you always cum this much?” 

“I admit that it has been a while,” Loki responds with a lopsided grin and stroking Sam’s back. “That was extraordinary, very satisfying.”

Sam snorts, “Oh yeah? For being out of practice, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Loki pulls out and smirks when he can hear his cum dripping down into the toilet. “I’ll get better every time.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “can you teleport us back to my place?”

“Just hold on,” Loki said before Sam felt the same buzzing sensation then they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! 
> 
> I love the thought of Loki dicking someone down haha. I've seen comics where he is just swole with muscle and on the marvel database, Loki weighs a lot more than Thor. Considering that he is Jotunheim I like to think that Loki is packing something serious. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this part  
> <3   
> SN


	3. Between the Gods

Sam couldn’t believe that he slept with Loki.  _ The Loki _ . In a public bathroom at a public park. Not only was he fucked by Loki, but he was also cream pied by the god of mischief himself. Sam thought he should reconsider his sex morals, but if he was honest, he would sleep with Loki again. Loki was currently staying with so he did sleep with Loki again, and  _ again _ . His head kept telling him that this guy tried to take over the world and he killed thousands in New York. His other head was telling him as long as Loki is focused on him then the less mischief he can cause in the world. He was doing Earth a favor, right? This made him the ultimate avenger.

Now, Thor had returned once again from Asgard. He had been gone for three days and was worried about the trouble his brother might have caused. Thor knew Sam well and knew that he could handle Loki--Sam was not like most Midgardians. Thor opened the front door to Sam’s residence and didn’t see him. He could see dishes in the sink and knew it was odd--Sam didn’t like to leave dirty dishes in the sink for too long. That was then his keen hearing could hear it--soft panting coming from upstairs. Thor smirked as he sat down his hammer before he started climbing up the stairs to Sam’s bedroom.

The closer he got to Sam’s bedroom the more he could hear coming from Sam. He opens the door slowly to be met with his brother sitting on Sam’s bed with Sam on all fours across Loki’s lap.

“Ah, welcome back brother,” Loki greeted with a sly grin as he pressed two fingers into Sam.

“Hey Thor,” Sam greets as he turned his head to the side.

“Nice to see you two are acquainted,” Thor grinned as he watched Sam’s face.

“I can see why you’re so taken up with him,” Loki responded as he suddenly smacked Sam’s ass causing him to groan. “But, enough pleasantries, we’re sharing him, yes?”

“Sharing me?” Sam asked.

“You will have us both, but only if you desire, Samuel,” Thor said as he gently caressed Sam’s face.

Sam’s face grew hot at the idea of being between Thor and Loki. All the plans he had scheduled for the week would need to be canceled. “Oh, I fuckin’ want that.”

Loki smirked, “even though you’re a Midgardian I think you’ll have trouble taking both of us.”

“I’ve been through a lot worse,” Sam responded.

“I am in need of a shower, get him, ready brother,” Thor said before he gave Sam a soft kiss before he stepped away.

Sam watched Thor walk into the bathroom as Loki pressed three fingers inside of him. He bit his lip as they moved inside of him. “Have you two, shared bed partners before?”

“It has happened, but not always,” Loki responded. “You are the first in centuries.”

“I’m flattered,” Sam stated before he started pushing himself back on Loki’s fingers.

Loki used his magic to keep Sam’s hips still. After the first time in the stalls, Sam had a lengthy talk about what Loki could and could not use his magic for while in bed with him. Sam was open for most things but even he had his boundaries.

“Ah, ah, we’ve got nothing but time, Sam,” Loki cooed. “Just enjoy this pleasure,” Loki stated as he continued his slow ministrations.

Moments later steamed rolled out of the bathroom door and into the bedroom. Thor stepped through wiping away any last traces of water before he dropped the towel onto the floor. He was met by the sight of Sam enthusiastically sucking Loki’s staff. He could tell by his brother’s face that he enjoyed Sam’s talented tongue.

“In all my life, I have never met someone who was so good at sucking cock,” Loki grunted.

Sam pulled his mouth off of Loki and jerked him with his hand, “you don’t really seem like a social person.”

Thor chuckles as he walks closer to them, Sam immediately grabs his bolt in his hand, pumping it slowly. “He’s right, brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he moved his staff back into Sam’s warmth. While Loki enjoyed Sam’s mouth for a few more seconds he let Thor know of the safe word tonight. Loki planned to use his magic to give Sam less of a strain and ease the pain--he hoped that would be enough. Loki was far from a hero but he didn’t enjoy causing his bed partners unwanted pain.

Their positions had changed with Loki on the bed behind Sam. He caressed his ass gently as he lined up his staff towards Sam’s entrance. He prodded the head of his staff against it while his brother gently rubbed the back of Sam’s neck. Sam was licking Thor’s bolt when Loki started to press the head of his staff inside of him. Sam instinctively bit his lips and Thor’s thumb was quick to stop him. Thor nudged the head of his bolt towards Sam’s soft lips.

Loki cursed under his breath in Asgardian as he stilled inside of Sam. “I would say let me know when you’re ready but it seems you can’t talk right now,” Loki teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes before he suddenly thrust his hips back, surprising Loki and causing the god to moan.

Thor laughed in response, “it seems like he is ready, brother.” 

Loki smirked as he slapped Sam’s rear, “I know just how impatient he can be.”

“Then let’s not keep him waiting.”

Loki’s rhythm started off slow, giving Sam more and more of his staff with each thrust. As he found a more steady rhythm, Thor started to get more controlling of his bolt in Sam’s mouth. Thor held the back of Sam’s head tightly, but still loose enough for Sam to break away for air. Thor watched Sam’s face attentively to watch out for any sign of struggle. All he was met with was Sam’s eyes glossed over with pleasure and staring up at Thor. Thor grunts as Sam moans around his bolt, sending pleasurable vibrations through his body.

“Whatever you're doing, don’t stop brother, he likes it.”

“Oh, I know,” Loki said as he smacked Sam’s ass, quick and hard.

Thor could feel the head of his bolt constantly pressing against the back of Sam’s mouth. When his bolt slid past that slight resistance into Sam’s throat, Thor couldn’t help the moan that released from his mouth at the tightness. Thor cursed loudly as his hold on Sam’s head grew tighter.

“First time meeting Sam’s throat?” Loki teased as he started to thrust faster, “ain’t it marvelous?”

“On the nine realms, forgive me, Sam,” Thor muttered quickly before he started moving faster. His bolt moving deeper sending waves of pleasure to them both. He could hear Loki laughing in the background at his sudden roughness but Thor was only locked on Sam’s eyes that were starting to roll backward.

Thor cursed under his breath as his bolt started pounding Sam’s throat. All Sam could do was take it as he drowned in the pleasure. Sam could feel Loki’s magic tingly around his nipples, squeezing them and pulling them. Sam could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach and knew that his member was leaking pre-cum. Thor’s hips started to move erratic as Sam started to moan more, he moved with a quickness until he still and his bolt released his seed down Sam’s throat. 

Thor slowly pulled his bolt out and Sam coughed before he started moaning loudly.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Sam moaned as Loki started to thrust faster. Sam knew that both of them were so close.

Sam grabbed tightly on his bedsheets as he released his seed on them and Loki wasn’t far behind him from reaching his own release. Loki kissed up Sam’s back as he pulled out with his staff still hard and ready to go for round two. They moved positions again, Thor pulled Sam in his arms to kiss him, as Loki’s mouth moved towards Sam’s entrance to lick it. Both of the brothers were slow and tender in the ministrations as Sam cooled down. They didn’t want to overstimulate his body, they were patient as they kissed Sam and every inch of his body. 

When Sam’s member was standing to attention once again it was Thor who was easing his bolt inside of Sam. Sam was seated in Thor’s lap with his arms wrapped around the God of Thunder’s neck. He could feel Loki behind him pressing his lips down against his neck. Thor started off slow but Sam didn’t mind.

Sam tensed when he felt Loki’s fingers tracing around his rim. “Relax, Sam,” Loki stated softly. “It might feel strange but you’ll adjust it.”

Sam whined as Loki’s fingers gently moved inside him along Thor’s bolt. Thor pressed his lips against Sam’s forehead, “are you alright?”

“I’m ff-ine,” Sam groaned as he bit his lip. Loki was using his fingers to spread him more before he could feel Loki’s magic tingly across his rim.

“He’s so good for us, brother,” Loki said as he turned Sam’s head to the side and kissed him passionately.

Loki concentrated on using his magic to gently stretch Sam more as Thor started to thrust up into Sam faster. Thor howled as his grip on Sam’s hips became tighter as he chased after his release. It didn’t make it easier that Sam was encouraging him, chanting his name like a broken record. Loki used his magic to keep Sam from releasing while Thor claimed Sam’s lips in a messy kiss as he reached his climax.

Their positions changed once more, Loki laid on the bed with Sam on top of him. The God of Mischief was patient as Sam lowered himself onto Loki’s staff. Thor gently pushed Sam’s back down until his head was near Loki’s chest, he gently nudged Sam’s legs apart as he moved in between them. Sam's breath halted as he felt Thor’s bolt nudging at his entrance.

“Relax, Sam, breathe,” Loki stated as he rubbed Sam’s sides. “My magic can only do so much.”

“Here it comes, Samuel,” Thor said as he started to press inside.

Sam’s voice was caught in his throat as Thor pressed inside of him. He could feel them both inside of him and it was tight.

“Easy, brother,” Thor said after he pressed his lips against Sam’s back.

Sam was moaning into Loki’s neck and his nails digging into his shoulders, “I’m always the one that’s doing the grounding!”

“Stop arguing,” Sam murmured into Loki’s skin but he knew both brothers could hear him well. “Are you going to argue or fuck me?”

Loki smirked, “don’t keep him waiting any longer, brother.”

“I know, he gets rather feisty when he is impatient,” Thor responded as he began to slowly move his hips.

The brothers took their time and took turns thrusting into Sam. They both turned their focus on Sam to make sure that he enjoyed every single second. It wasn’t easy for Sam to take an Asgardian and a Jotunheim at the same time but Loki’s magic made it a whole lot easier. Sam was drowning in the pleasure, and this was exactly what he wanted when they first mentioned sharing him.

Thor and Loki were both starting to sweat, Thor used his hand to brush his bangs out of his face. Sam was clutching on Loki’s hair tightly as he moaned out unapologetically but Loki didn’t mind at all. The pleasure kept building and building quickly, and feverishly. It was good that Sam had a house and not an apartment with thin walls. Sam kept repeating Thor and Loki’s name, praising them for how good they were making him feel. The building pleasure intensely erupted as the sky opened up with a loud crack of thunder followed by heavy rains. Thor howled as he stilled inside of Sam, shooting enough seed that, in different circumstances, could impregnate Sam. It wasn’t as if Loki’s seed was any less, Loki threw his head back with a moan as he reached his climax. Loki couldn’t help but throw his head back as Sam’s teeth sunk into his neck, his body shaking from the pleasure and his vision turning white.

Thor leans forward, his forehead resting against Sam’s back and his lips kissing his hot skin. He was breathing hard, coming down from their intense climax. When Sam’s teeth let go of Loki’s neck, Loki kisses his lips deeply as his hand rubs his back gently. Thor kisses down Sam’s back as he slowly pulls out, and Loki followed suit.

“So good, so perfect,” Loki praised in between kisses. Loki hardly used his magic to heal but he concentrated and did his best just for Sam.

“How was it?” Thor asked as he moved to lay on his side, rubbing Sam’s back in gentle circles.

Loki stopped his assault on Sam’s lips for him to respond. Sam looked over at Thor and leaned in to kiss him slowly. When he pulled away he answered, “honestly? Everything I thought it would be. I probably couldn’t have done it without you, Loki.” Sam turned towards Loki and gave him a quick kiss.

“I don’t wanna move for the next few days,” Sam stated suddenly causing both of the brothers to laugh. 

“You won’t have to move an inch,” Loki responded as he kissed Sam’s shoulder.

“We’ll take good care of you,” Thor stated.

If people knew that Sam Wilson slept with the mighty Thor, they wouldn’t be surprised. Even if it was just one night, who wouldn’t sleep with Thor Odinson? If people knew that Sam Wilson slept with Loki? They would most definitely be shocked and confused, maybe even a little outraged. The most burning question through everyone’s mind would be if the God of Mischief can lay down the pipe? If the people knew that the god brothers shared Sam Wilson, well, let’s just say they would leave that scenario to their vivid imagination. If the people really knew, they would wonder about Captain America. Cap loves Sam, right? Many populace believed that Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers were dating. Well, the matter of Steve is a story for a different time. Right now, the only thing on Sam Wilson’s mind is being in between the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the final chapter of Between the Gods. I hope you enjoyed this smutty ending! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As you can probably guess I'm going to write the "what if Steve said yes?" to a threesome with Thor and Sam. It will be a one chapter story so I hope you enjoy that as well!
> 
> <33  
> SN


End file.
